Lecithin:cholesterol acyl transferase (LCAT) catalyzes the esterification of a fatty acid to cholesterol and is responsible for the majority of cholesteryl ester (CE) in the human circulation. Its activity is dramatically enhanced by cofactor apolipoproteins such as apolipoprotein (apo)A-I in HDL and apoE in LDL/VLDL and brain lipoproteins. While this cofactor relationship has been known for decades, our understanding of how apolipoproteins activate LCAT remains limited. Our preliminary work has shown that LCAT interacts with two mirror image docking sites within apoA-I that are composed of helix 4 in one apoA-I molecule and helix 6 of the opposing molecule. When this registry is disrupted, LCAT can still bind HDL but no longer catalyzes CE formation. We hypothesize that these docking sites orient LCAT with respect to the lipid faces of HDL particles and may form a conduit by which the particle core is accessed for deposition of CE. Additionally, we suspect that these sites direct the cholesterol substrate to the site of LCAT interaction via specific recognition sequences. We also believe that apoA-II, another highly abundant HDL apolipoprotein, disrupts this interaction to reduce LCAT activity. Leveraging new experimental tools developed in our laboratory, we will; 1) define the molecular mechanism for apoA-I activation of LCAT and the role of these interaction sites, 2) determine how apoA-II attenuates the LCAT reaction and 3) define the mechanism behind apoE stimulation of LCAT. This work will answer nearly 50 year old questions about how apolipoproteins enhance LCAT?s ability mediate plasma cholesterol esterification. In addition, we will translate this knowledge into the design of novel bi-helical peptides that may form a basis for treating individuals with genetic partial deficiencies of LCAT activity such as Fish Eye Disease (FED).